Don't look or
by odvie
Summary: 3 amis décident de rechercher les huit fameuses pages du Slenderman. Deux récoltent les feuilles, et le troisième fait diversion. Que va-t-il leur arriver?
1. Chapter 1

****Bonsoir ! Voici un petit one-shot qui a l'origine était un délire entre moi et des potes à propos du jeu Slender. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

En attendant, bonne lecture.

**Don't look or...**

Chapitre 1 :

« Bon, les gars, vous êtes prêts ? »

C'était un groupe de trois jeunes hommes, à peine majeurs. Celui qui venait de parler était brun aux yeux chocolats, de taille moyenne et assez mince. Sa tenue était classique : jeans clair, chemise sombre, fines baskets blanches. Il portait un sac noir en bandoulière, suffisamment grand pour contenir un cahier ou un petit ordinateur portable, et suffisamment petit pour ne pas gêner la marche. Son prénom : Elliott. Le « chef » du trio. Le stratège du groupe. Au moindre problème tactique, c'était lui qu'il fallait consulter.

« Donc, nous sommes ici pour récupérer les huit fameuses pages du slenderman. Jusqu'ici, personne n'a réussi. Mais ils étaient seuls quand ils ont cherché les pages. Nous, nous sommes trois. C'est là la grande différence : en nous répartissant bien les tâches, on peut réussir sans problème. »

Ses deux amis ne semblaient pas trop effrayés par cette forêt clôturée. Bonne nouvelle.

L'un d'eux, Erwann, était un grand sec au look gothique. Ses épaisses bottes montantes ne le gênaient plus tellement il était habitué à errer avec ces semelles lourdes et au cuir raide. Il portait un pantalon noir large rentré dans ses bottes, un long sweat étroit, à capuche et aux manches courtes, bleu roi recouvrait le haut, laissant ses bras à l'air libre. Une mitaine de cuir noir recouvrait sa main droite, tandis qu'une autre plus fine remontait sur son avant-bras gauche. Ses yeux bleus pâles étaient élégamment maquillés de noir, contrastant avec son teint naturellement pâle. Ses cheveux étaient couleur encre (noir avec des reflets bleus) et retombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Un long ruban de cuir noir enserrait sa taille, laissant ses extrémités pendre librement. Deux autres colorés en bleu étaient enroulés sur son bras droit et sur son avant bras gauche.

Le dernier était plus décontracté, mais gardait une tenue classique. Son jeans plus sombre était étroit, ses baskets fines noires un peu usées mais confortables. Il avait une veste noire qui recouvrait un T-shirt blanc illustré par un texte : Why not ? Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise : ses yeux verts clairs scrutaient les lieux et il ébouriffait régulièrement ses cheveux châtains en passant la main dedans. Il portait une cicatrice à l'arcade gauche, souvenir d'une bagarre, et n'avait jamais peur de se battre, surtout pour se donner en spectacle devant des filles. Mais là, aucune demoiselle n'était dans les parages... Alexander, dit Alex, était un vrai Don Juan, et le sportif du groupe.

« Alors, chacun a sa lampe de poche ? Ouais. Okay. Donc voilà le plan : les pages sont disséminées un peu partout dans la forêt, mais il vaut mieux pour notre sécurité de rester ensemble. On doit en récupérer huit au total, et après on s'en va. Jusque là, vous me suivez ? »

Les autres hochèrent la tête : c'était une stratégie plutôt simple à suivre. Alors pourquoi un tel briefing ?

« Mais, on a un problème. »

Il y avait toujours un problème...

« L'un de nous doit faire diversion pour perturber le slenderman et ainsi nous permettre la victoire. »

Là, c'était un gros problème... L'un d'entre eux allait devoir attirer l'attention d'un monstre pour que les deux autres puissent récupérer des bouts de papiers. Qui allait devoir se lancer ?

« Pas moi, décida Alex. Je ne tiens à rester tout seul avec un psychopathe à mes trousses. Laissons plutôt Erwann y aller : il a l'habitude de se balader la nuit. Je suis sûr qu'il saura quoi faire.

-Dis plutôt que tu as la frousse, railla le gothique en question. De toute façon, j'allais me proposer. Il en faut bien un qui prenne pour les autres... Je m'occupe de le distraire. Allez chercher vos bouts de papier. »

Sur ses mots, il se pendit au grillage par les mains et se hissa pour passer par-dessus. Elliott et Alex le suivirent et ils se tinrent tous les trois sans bouger un moment, scrutant les ombres à la recherche de quelque chose de suspect.

« Erwann, tu es prêt ?

-Oui, allez-y les gars, je m'occupe de mettre l'ambiance. »

Il se mit à courir en laissant ses deux amis partir dans leur quête.

Le slenderman était d'assez bonne humeur ce soir, personne n'avait essayé de rentrer dans sa forêt depuis un long moment, et là quelqu'un venait enfin. Certainement pour ramasser les huit feuilles laissées par sa première victime... Tous ceux qui venaient voulaient à tout prix récupérer les pages. Il n'avait jamais saisi la raison exacte. Certains pensaient que ça les protégeait de lui, d'autres disaient qu'elles avaient le pouvoir de le contrôler. Comme si du papier pouvait le soumettre...

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, il entendit un bruit de course. Cet humain avait dû se faire peur tout seul...

« LEEERRROOOOOOOYYYYYY...nhJJEENNKIINNNNNSSSS ! »

Là, ce fut lui qui eut peur sur le coup : c'était quoi ça ? Il vit un homme habillé bizarrement passer pas très loin de lui en courant comme si il avait une meute de loups enragés aux trousses. Sans hésiter, il décida de le suivre : cet humain bizarre à attraper devait être amusant...

« LEEERRROOOOOOOYYYYYY...nhJJEENNKIINNNNNSSSS ! »

Alex et Elliott regardèrent leur ami gothique partir comme un dératé en hurlant, un peu choqués du départ en fanfare :

« Le malade... »

Mais bon, pas le temps de rester bloqué sur leur pote, ils devaient trouver les huit feuilles ! Après un dernier regard surpris échangé, ils haussèrent les épaules et se mirent en marche entre les arbres, suivant un chemin presque effacé par les herbes. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à un gros arbre dont ils firent prudemment le tour pour en dénicher une page. La première :

« Leave me alone... Lut Alex lentement. Promis, on te laissera tout seul quand on aura tout trouvé. »

Sûrs d'eux, ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à un ensemble de citernes jaunes et rouges.

« Tu peux me dire ce que peuvent faire des citernes dans une forêt ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, tu sais.

-Où est Erwann ?

-J'en sais rien. Sans doute en train de courir quelque part...

-Tu crois que le slender va apprécier sa belle voix ?

-Sûrement. »

Ils se mirent à rire en imaginant leur ami gothique faire ses vocalises tout en sprintant entre les arbres. Une scène qu'ils adoreraient voir.

« LEEERRROOOOOOOYYYYYY ! »

Ah, le gothique devait être dans les parages... Et il devait encore courir comme un malade. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ramasser la deuxième page et de se hâter. La page en question était un dessin représentant un grand homme mince avec des arbres autour et des « No » écrits tout autour.

« C'est moi où les gens qui ont écrit çà étaient des anglais ?

-Ils devaient être anglais... »

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à une maison qui renfermaient des pièces carrelées en blanc. Une page s'y trouvait.

« C'était des douches ici, non ? On est dans un ancien camp de vacances ? »

La page représentait un dessin d'un homme fort long et mince, entourés d'arbres.

« Sympa... »

Les autres pages allaient plus difficiles à dénicher. Ils en trouvèrent une scotchée à des rochers, avec pour texte « Can't run ».

« C'est lui qui ne peut pas courir ? Se demanda Elliott. Ou bien, c'est nous qui ne pouvons pas fuir ? »

Ils marchèrent alors avec plus de prudence, oubliant presque leur ami qui devait être quelque part à tenter d'attirer l'attention du slenderman.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les troncs d'arbres coupés, il entendirent un cri de surprise mêlé à l'horreur.

« Erwie ? » Appela Alex, inquiet.

Pas de réponse.

« Il a dû tomber sur un rat... Expliqua Elliott en haussant les épaules. Il en a la phobie tu sais.

-Il y a des rats dans cette forêt ?

-Peut être, je ne suis pas expert dans ce domaine. On continue ?

-Ouais. »

Ils firent le tour de chaque tronc, sans succès. En rebroussant chemin, ils virent au loin la silhouette d'un mur étrangement bâti en X. Et sur ce mur, reflétant vaguement la lumière :

« Une page ! S'exclama Alex qui courut pour la prendre. Il est écrit dessus « Always watching » et... « No eyes ». Comment peut-on voir sans avoir de yeux ?

-Cherche pas, on se tire de là ! Cet endroit me fout les jetons. »

Un grand tunnel de béton gris fut la cachette d'une nouvelle page. Dessus était dessiné le même homme long et mince avec pour texte : « Follows ». Peu rassurés, ils pressèrent le pas, sans même songer à leur ami qui était bien silencieux depuis presque une heure.

Après une longue marche, ils tombèrent sur deux véhicules abandonnés. Une page s'y trouvait !

« Help me... Déchiffra Elliott. Qui doit-on aider ? Le slenderman a-t-il besoin d'aide ? »

Alex haussa les épaules et ils reprirent leur route, retournant à leur point de départ.

« Il nous manque une page... Remarqua Elliott en comptant les feuilles.

-Il y a un coin que l'on aurait pas visité ?

-Je crois que c'est le silo rouillé que l'on a pas été voir...

-T'es sûr ?

-Ouais. On y va ? En se dépêchant, ça devrait aller. »

Ils y allèrent au pas de course, chacun désirant mettre le minimum de temps afin de pouvoir sortir au plus vite de ce lieu.

« La page ! Haleta Elliott. La dernière ! »

Il la prit sans même la lire, et se retourna : rien !

Alexander était à ses cotés et lui aussi semblait avoir retenu sa respiration. Le slender n'était pas là !

« Vite, sortons d'ici ! »

Ils se précipitèrent jusqu'au grillage et passèrent par dessus. Enfin ! Ils avaient réussi !

« Au fait, il y a quoi d'écrit sur celle-là ? Demanda Alex en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe.

Ils prirent la feuille et la lurent ensemble :

« Don't look... or it takes you. »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard perplexe puis...

« Surprise Motherfuckah ! Retentit une voix masculine au-dessus d'eux.

-WAAAARRGGGG ! »

Après ces deux cris très virils, ils reconnurent Erwann, bien vivant et en un seul morceau.

« Espèce d'abruti ! On a failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Descends du grillage ! »

Le gothique fut ramené à terre manu militari et il grimaça un peu pour s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea Elliott en l'examinant du regard.

-Oh rien, j'ai juste dû courir dans toute la forêt. Alors évidemment, je suis courbaturé ! Et vraiment fatigué. On rentre ?

-T'as vu le slender ?

-Ouais.

-Et ?

-J'ai sprinté. Deux fois.

-Et après ?

-J'ai vu un rat d'égout.

-Ouch ! Et ensuite ?

-J'ai dû courir encore... »

Décidément, il était plein de ressources. Les huit pages en main, ils aidèrent le sprinteur à se relever et se dirigèrent vers le village le plus proche : celui où Elliott vivait et où le trio passait quelques nuits durant les vacances.

Un peu plus loin, le slenderman remettait sa cravate noire en place et ricana en enroulant la longue et fine ceinture de cuir noir autour de sa taille. Il aimait bien cet accessoire : il allait le garder. Ses huit pages ? Il s'en moquait royalement, le plus important pour lui, c'était les gens qui visitaient ses bois. Et ce soir il avait eu un promeneur particulièrement distrayant. Il se dit qu'il irait bien revoir le jeune homme un autre soir, juste pour passer le temps.

Et voilà! La suite sera: mais qu'est-il arrivé à Erwann pendant que ses deux amis cherchaient les pages dans la forêt?

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

****Bonsoir! Voilà la suite de l'histoire avec les aventures d'Erwann. Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, il y a un lemon assez hard (d'après une amie). Donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Sinon bonne lecture !

**Les aventures d'Erwann dans la forêt du Slender Man :**

Le gothique éclata de rire en cessant sa course folle : il avait toujours voulu le faire. Hurler « Leeroy Jenkins » en courant comme un cinglé était l'une des choses qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire, et une forêt sans disant habitée par un monstre dont il ignorait l'apparence semblait être l'occasion idéale : il n' y avait pas de témoin autres que ses deux amis et le monstre.

Ses bottes claquaient sur les rares pierres qui gisaient sur le sol. La forêt était assez épaisse et sombre, seulement éclairée par la lune et les étoiles. C'était beau, mais ça manquait de vie : tout était silencieux. Mortellement silencieux.

« Aussi silencieux qu'une église... Songea le jeune homme. Voire même un cimetière. »

C'était une ambiance propice au recueillement des endeuillés, pas à la chasse aux feuilles dans les bois. Il se sentait presque de trop dans cet endroit. Alors il décida de marcher plutôt que de courir, par respect.

Ses pas le conduisirent à une étrange maison ouverte. Des briques, un toit peu incliné, pas de porte, et beaucoup de carrelage. Il entra avec prudence et visita la première pièce : des douches collectives.

« Un ancien camp de vacances ? »

Il faisait très attention à ne rien déranger, trouva une chaise renversée sur le sol. Que faisait-elle là ? Cette autre pièce était également une salle de bain collective. Sur les quatre pièces du bâtiment, toutes contenaient des douches. Il en conclut que ce lieu avait dû être un terrain de camping ou autre. Mais lorsqu'il sortit, il eut la surprise de voir d'énormes citernes jaunes et rouges, dont la peinture s'écaillait.

…

La thèse du terrain de camping devint soudainement moins réaliste.

En passant entre les citernes, un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique attira son attention. Il se tourna brutalement sur sa gauche : quelque chose avait bougé dans l'ombre ! Qu'est ce c'était ?!

Sa respiration un peu rapide, il chercha un moment en balayant les environs du faisceau de sa lampe torche. Rien. Étrange. Serait-ce un lieu hanté ?

Un bruit de tissus froissé se fit entendre derrière lui. Oh oh... Il n'osait même pas se retourner.

Ça bougeait. Ça bougeait et ça se rapprochait ! C'était pas bon... La peur s'immisçait dans ses entrailles. L'adrénaline commençait à circuler dans son sang. Courir. Il devait courir. Il ne devait pas rester là !

Quelque chose frôla son épaule et ce fut le déclic :

« LEEERRROOOOOOOYYYYYY ! »

Il courut droit devant lui, sans même chercher à comprendre. Quelque chose l'avait frôlé ! Une main, il était sûr que c'était une main qui l'avait frôlé ! Il avait sentit le contact ! Il courut jusqu'à de gros rochers et s'appuya dessus pour reprendre son souffle. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait approché ? Il se retourna et le vit.

« OUAH ! »

C'était grand, maigre... humain ? Ça portait un costume noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Une peau blanche. Littéralement. Et pas de visage. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette face blanche inexpressive. Il recula sans quitter la créature des yeux, puis se retourna pour fuir. Il devait fuir ! Il ne voulait pas se faire attraper par cette créature !

Il courut, courut sans s'arrêter. Le sol défilait sous ses pas, il ignorait depuis combien de temps il courait, mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter ! Il vit un gros arbre au loin. Un arbre énorme et étrange, qui lui faisait vaguement penser à celui présent dans le film Sleepy Hollow. Perdu dans sa réflexion, il fonça droit dans quelque chose de solide mais souple. C'était grand, noir, il sentait l'odeur du tissu. C'était vivant. Ça bougeait. Il sentit deux grandes mains se poser dans son dos. Bloqué contre cette chose animée, il releva la tête lentement, la respiration bruyante, et laissa échapper un cri d'horreur mêlé de surprise.

La créature l'avait réceptionné et le maintenait contre elle avec force. Il se débattit pour se dégager mais la poigne de l'autre s'intensifia. Quelque chose s'enroulait autour de sa jambe gauche. Il baissa rapidement la tête pour regarder ce qui causait cette sensation et vit une tentacule noire autour de sa botte. Il bondit en l'air pour se dégager mais la poigne s'intensifia. Il était coincé !

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Une tentacule s'enroula autour de sa taille pour réponse. Il tenta de lutter, mais plus il se débattait, plus la créature ajoutait de tentacules sur lui. La bataille dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse étalé dans l'herbe sur le dos et qu'il sente l'un des appendices passer sous ses vêtements pour glisser sur ses abdominaux.

« Ah ! »

C'était lisse et tiède. Mais ça remontait allègrement vers sa poitrine en passant par sous la ceinture qui enserrait sa taille. Il frissonna et se tortilla, gêné par les autres membres qui tenaient ses poignets et ses jambes.

« Pourquoi portes-tu ces vêtements étranges ? »

La voix était grave, profonde, et venait de la créature. Erwann cessa de bouger et fixa le visage blanc sans comprendre :

« Vous... vous parlez ?

-Non, tu entends des voix, humain stupide. Il paraît que c'est un signe de maladie.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, protesta le gothique qui tenta d'échapper à la tentacule qui remontait de plus en plus. Et comment pouvez-vous parler si vous n'avez pas de bouche !

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'en ai pas ?

-Heu... »

A vrai dire, il ne le savait pas. Il en avait déduit l'absence de bouche en voyant cette absence de visage. Il aurait peut être dû mieux observer.

« Je t'ai posé une question : pourquoi portes-tu ces vêtements étranges ? C'est la première fois que j'en vois d'aussi...

-Bizarre ?

-Et les cheveux longs ne sont-ils pas une caractéristique des femelles de ton espèce ?

-Pourquoi ces questions ? Vous n'êtes jamais sorti de votre forêt ou quoi ? Laissez-moi partimmhh ! »

La créature l'avait bâillonné et s'était penché pour le ramener contre elle. Il se sentait comme une marionnette dans les mains d'un marionnettiste : il ne pouvait pas bouger, le moindre mouvement était contrôlé, bloqué, provoqué par son ravisseur. Il était soulevé du sol et plaqué contre le torse allongé et solide. Il était vraiment grand par rapport à lui. Sa tête était calée contre la poitrine, son corps contre l'abdomen, et les jambes étaient maintenues autour de la taille du monstre. Il était porté comme comme un enfant. Sauf qu'un enfant n'aurait pas de tentacules qui glissaient et ondulaient contre sa peau.

« mmff ! »

Il ne pouvait même pas protester !

Il fut déplacé jusqu'à un endroit où la végétation était plus dense. En regardant bien autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il était à proximité des salles de bains collectives. Ses amis devaient être quelque part à chercher les feuilles...

« Alors ? Insista la créature en enlevant la tentacule qui empêchait le jeune homme de parler.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Haleta-t-il en sentant les autres appendices raffermir leur prise.

-On m'appelle Slender Man. Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Dois-je te faire parler de force ? Ou bien dois-je me répéter ?

-Ne me faîte pas de mal...

-Il n'y a pas que la douleur pour faire parler un humain. Il y a autre chose. »

Erwann se cambra soudainement, les tentacules venaient de frôler la peau de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se mit à craindre la suite.

« Si je réponds correctement, vous me relâcherez ?

-Oui. »

Les tentacules défirent la longue ceinture de cuir qui tomba dans l'herbe, leur facilitant le passage à travers les vêtements qui couvraient le haut du corps du brun. Ce dernier dut retenir un bref glapissement lorsqu'il les sentit toucher ses tétons. Il devait répondre. Sinon le slenderman allait certainement finir par s'impatienter et le tuer.

« Mes vêtements sont une... Caractéristique d'un style que l'on appelle gothique. Mes cheveux également. Ce n'est pas un look très répandu. Ah ! C'est nor... normal si vous n'en avez jamais croisé... auparavant ! »

C'était une torture. Il y prenait du plaisir mais savoir qui lui en donnait le terrorisait : était-ce une manière de tuer ses victimes ? Son sweat bleu fut retiré rapidement, son t-shirt noir suivit rapidement le mouvement. Il pouvait voir les deux tentacules qui caressaient son torse. Une partie de lui voulait s'en débarrasser et fuir. Une autre, plus discrète, appréciait le traitement et voulait que ça continue.

« Es-tu venu seul jeune gothique ? »

Erwann se tendit. S'il avouait qu'il était venu avec ses deux amis pour lui prendre ses pages, qu'allait-il se passer ?

« Tu refuses de répondre ? »

La voix du Slenderman était amusée. Très amusée même.

« Je vois. »

Lui par contre ne voyait pas du tout.

« Je vais devoir insister un peu. »

Les bottes quittèrent leur propriétaire qui se débattit brièvement en sentant l'intrusion dans son sous-vêtement.

« Non ! Arrêtez ! S'il-vous-plait ! »

Ses vêtements l'avaient quitté rapidement. Il était nu devant cette créature dont il ignorait l'origine. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Surtout lorsqu'il sentit une tentacule titiller son intimité.

« Non non non non ! »

C'était bon ! Non, c'était pas bon ! Il allait très certainement se faire tuer et là il haletait sous les gestes du slenderman. Le membre insista un peu plus contre son entrée et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

« Alors ? Demanda la créature en faisant presque entrer la tentacule à l'intérieur du jeune homme qui cette fois ne put retenir un bref cri de surprise. Es-tu venu seul ? »

Le gothique chercha à se débattre de nouveau mais il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il sentit l'appendice s'immiscer en lui.

« N... Non ! Je...

-Tu es venu accompagné, n'est-ce pas ? -il agita sa tentacule qui fit se raidir de nouveau sa victime- Mais tu ne veux pas me le dire. J'ai vu tes amis précédemment. Mais te pourchasser est plus amusant. Ils cherchent les pages, si je me doute bien ? »

Il ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas que le slenderman tue ses amis. Même s'il devait subir les derniers outrages, il ne voulait pas les dénoncer. Il se mit à trembler lorsqu'il sentit l'appendice en lui toucher un point terriblement sensible. Ses reins lui donnaient l'impression de prendre feu. Il n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Son érection en était la preuve. Il en était presque honteux d'être aussi exposé et vulnérable aux yeux -s'il en possédait- du grand homme sans visage. Il se résolut à fermer les yeux pour ne pas affronter la créature qui devait bien s'amuser à le torturer ainsi.

« J'attends ta réponse. »

Erwann haleta fortement et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière : le slenderman savait ce qu'il faisait. Il le stimulait suffisamment fort pour que la pression monte et reste, insoutenable, mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse se libérer. Il devait répondre, sinon il n'était pas certain d'y survivre.

« Je suis venu avec mes deux amis ! Et oui, ils cherchent les pages ! »

Les tentacules le lâchèrent et le laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe à l'exception de celle toujours dans son intimité qui frétillait allègrement, le faisant trembler tant il n'osait plus bouger. Le grand homme s'accroupit lentement et lui saisit le menton d'une main pour lui relever la tête :

« Ce n'était pas si difficile. »

Erwann haletait, voulait lui crier d'arrêter ses attouchements et en même temps le supplier de le libérer de cette pression insupportable.

« S'il-vous-plait... Gémit-il en se sentant misérable.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, petit gothique. Ce sont plutôt tes amis qui devraient avoir honte : t'envoyer faire diversion seul tandis qu'ils récoltent les pages tranquillement. Sais-tu ce que ces pages ont de spécial ? »

Il allongea le jeune homme sur le dos et utilisa ses tentacules pour maintenir en place.

« Elles n'ont rien. -il retira son appendice qui fit pousser un gémissement de frustration au brun dont le corps réclamait plus de plaisir- Ce ne sont que des feuilles de papier. Elles sont ordinaires. -Erwann entendit un bruit comme un glissement de fermeture éclair et sentit quelque chose de dur et chaud frotter contre son membre palpitant- Les ramasser ne sert à rien. -il s'enfonça en lui sans prévenir, le faisant gémir de douleur et de soulagement à la fois- C'est même complètement idiot de vouloir chercher des feuilles en forêt.- il bougea lentement, allant de plus en plus profondément à chaque allée et venue- Alors si tes amis ont pris le risque de t'envoyer seul m'affronter pour aller les ramasser tranquille, c'était complètement inutile. »

Le gothique gémit doucement, la pression continuait de monter, inexorablement, mais il savait que son état n'était que temporaire, que ça allait passer. Mais le slender gardait un rythme lent et semblait bien décidé à parler :

« Tes amis ne sont pas des bons amis.

-Hein ?

-Ils t'ont envoyé en pâture alors que vous auriez pu rester ensemble pour chercher mes huit pages. Es-tu sûr qu'ils sont vraiment tes amis ?

-... Oui.

-Dans ce cas, tu devrais apprendre à mieux les choisir. Des amis se protègent les uns les autres. Ils ne s'envoient pas dans un piège potentiellement mortel.

-Arrêtez de dire ça. Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? »

Erwann voulut s'éloigner du grand homme pour s'écarter de la source de plaisir qui l'empêchait de bien suivre la conversation. Mais l'autre sortit ses tentacules pour le bloquer et le plaquer encore plus contre son bassin. Ses jambes furent maintenues autour de la haute taille fine et il ressentit encore plus les assauts qui le firent se tortiller et gémir de plus belle. Sa prostate était touchée à chaque coup.

« Suffisamment pour savoir que des amis feront tout pour se protéger mutuellement. N'essaye pas de me fuir, ton état n'en serait que pire.

-Libérez-moi dans ce cas. Geignit le jeune homme en cherchant plus de contact cette fois-ci. S'il-vous-plait.

-Laisse-moi faire. »

Un coup de rein plus fort, le gothique se cambra en retenant un cri. Le rythme devint plus rapide, à son plus grand soulagement. Il accompagna les mouvements du mieux qu'il put, manqua de hurler lorsqu'une tentacule s'enroula autour de son membre douloureux, et finit par s'abandonner en poussant un râle. Le corps soudainement détendu, il remarqua très rapidement que le plus grand continuait à se mouvoir en lui, reformant immédiatement une pression montante qui le refit crier. Il avait l'impression de se briser les cordes vocales. Le rythme s'accéléra encore, c'était le slender man qui perdait le contrôle cette fois. Les mouvements étaient plus forts, plus irréguliers, plus... jouissifs pour celui qui subissait les assauts.

Le slenderman laissa échapper un grondement grave et donna un ultime coup de rein qui fit se répandre de nouveau son partenaire. Les respirations haletantes occupèrent le silence nocturne de la forêt, puis Erwann osa demander :

« Pourquoi ? »

L'autre se retira prudemment et s'assit sur ses talons. Le gothique se redressa en position assise avec difficultés : son corps était mou et fatigué. Il était encore un peu sous l'emprise des endorphines secrétées durant l'acte.

« Parce que tu me plais. »

Réponse courte, le grand homme sans visage ne semblait plus vouloir autant parler que précédemment.

« Et... Vous faîtes ça... souvent ?

-Seulement lorsqu'un des promeneurs me plaît.

-Et sinon ?

-Je les terrorise.

-D'accord... »

Il voulait s'étendre de nouveau dans l'herbe et dormir. Il était épuisé et complètement alangui. Mais il devait se secouer et rejoindre ses amis. Poussant un soupir las, il tendit une main encore un peu tremblante vers ses vêtements pour les enfiler et grogna lorsqu'il sentit les élancements en bas des reins.

« La douleur passe rapidement, renseigna la créature qui avait déjà arrangé sa tenue. L'idéal est une bonne douche chaude.

-Vous m'avez l'air bien au courant. Railla Erwann d'une voix éraillée et fatiguée. On voit le connaisseur. »

Le slender man laissa échapper un ricanement grave et amena une tentacule pour l'aider à refermer son sweat bleu ainsi que ses longues bottes épaisses et lourdes. Les humains étaient toujours un peu faibles et vulnérables après l'acte charnel. Il fallait toujours les aider un peu après. Il le laissa remettre bien ses vêtements et il lui conseilla de repartir au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas que ses soit-disant amis ne partent sans lui.

Vacillant un peu, le jeune gothique se dirigea vers le point de départ de la fameuse expédition de récolte des huit pages. En regardant bien, il distingua ses amis de l'autre côté du grillage. Un élan vengeur le saisit : à cause d'eux, il avait eu une frousse bleue. Vengeance !

Il se hissa jusqu'en haut du grillage et se pencha au dessus d'eux qui étaient concentrés sur la lecture d'une page :

« Surprise Motherfuckah ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

-WAAAARRGGGG ! »

Elliott et Alexander avaient certainement eu la peur de leur vie.

« Espèce d'abruti ! On a failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Descends du grillage ! »

Le gothique fut ramené à terre manu militari et il grimaça un peu pour s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea Elliott en l'examinant du regard.

-Oh rien, j'ai juste dû courir dans toute la forêt. Alors évidemment, je suis courbaturé ! Et vraiment fatigué. On rentre ?

-T'as vu le slender ?

-Ouais.

-Et ?

-J'ai sprinté. Deux fois.

-Et après ?

-J'ai vu un rat d'égout.

-Ouch ! Et ensuite ?

-J'ai dû courir encore... »

Il préférait leur cacher la seconde partie de l'histoire, afin de conserver sa fierté personnelle. En attendant, il préféra s'appuyer sur Elliott afin de se reposer un peu. Quand est-ce qu'ils rentraient ? Il était complètement lessivé. Lorsqu'ils l'aidèrent à se relever pour retourner au village, il se rendit compte silencieusement qu'il avait oublié sa longue ceinture de cuir noire dans la forêt. Et merde...

Bon tant pis, ce n'était qu'une ceinture après tout... Pour l'instant, le plus important était :

-une douche chaude,

-un lit

-une bonne nuit de sommeil.


End file.
